Demyx Month
by Anime Monster
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and One Shots for the month of September featuring a different pairing each day: 9X1, 9X2, etc. Will include DemyxSora, DemyxNamine, and more.
1. Under Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is the property of Disney and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Well today is September the First or 9/1, and in honor of the date I bring you the first of my Demyx Month stories. I missed Axel Month, but I refuse to miss Demyx month.

Summary: Demyx has a catch phrase.

Pairing: Implied Xemnas/Demyx

**Under Orders**

"Oh, we do to have hearts," it was his catch phrase, much like number eight's "Got it memorized?" only he didn't finish every other sentence with those words. It was his honest belief that they did have hearts, they all had them at one time, just because they were no longer with in their bodies didn't mean they still didn't have them.

"Number Nine, must I educate you on the truth, again?" the leader said, looking impassively at the younger Nobody.

"BUT WE DO TO HAVE HEARTS, I KNOW WE DO!" shouted the younger glaring at the Superior. He dropped his voice down to a normal volume and said, "Just because they're no longer tied to these mortal shells we call bodies doesn't mean that they've ceased to exist, why else will we be looking for them?"

It was a good thing they were in Xemnas' office, had Demyx said this outside that room he would have been lucky to only be threatened to become a Dusk, as it were the other's look told him he did not appreciate being talked to in such a manner. However, Xemnas paused his mind going over what the other had just told him, truth be told there was a reason he had not already turned the "useless" member of the Organization into a Dusk, and that was because the goof was actually quite smart with a different way of thinking than Vexen or Zexion.

Xemnas silently admitted to himself that if Demyx, or Emyd as he was before, had been one of Ansem's apprentices he might not have become a Nobody. He wasn't going to admit it out loud though, "While your theory has merit, it is not upheld by scientific fact, if you could prove this hypothesis of yours, write a report for me and I'll read it. Meanwhile, you are dismissed."

Demyx stood, arms akimbo, he smirked, "I'll prove my theory to be true in such a way that even Vexen would have to think about it." With the smirk still on his face he dropped his arms to his side and left the room, turning with a flourish.

Xemnas sat back in his chair watching the ninth member of the organization exit his office, a smirk on his face, "Oh yes, Demyx, you can prove it," he licked his lips, naughty thoughts roaming his brain as he turned back to his work.


	2. Teacher Pupil

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: well made it to day 2... For those who want to know which pairings I'm going to do in which order here's a list: Demyx/Xaldin, Demyx/Vexen, Demyx/Lexeaus (this one is going to be difficult to write), Demyx/Zexion, Demyx/Siax, Demyx/Axel, Demyx/Surprise (there's a reason I'm not revealing 9/9, I've got two ideas for it right now), Demyx/Luxord, Demyx/Marluxia, Demyx/Larxene, Demyx/Roxas, Demyx/Namine, Demyx/Sora, Demyx/Kairi, Demyx/Surprise (the one I don't do for 9/9 may be done here), Demyx/Arial, Demyx/Aerith, Demyx/Unknown, and the rest will be thought up as I go along. The only ones that in their solid order are up to Demyx/Sora, the others may be mixed and matched.

Summary: Demyx has some growing pains

Rating: K+

Pairing: Xigbar+Demyx

**Teacher and Pupil**

They were very much a like in their behaviors, which is probably why Number One assigned Number Two to be his instructor in the ways of Nobodies. It was Xigbar who had to say, "We don't have hearts, kid."

It was Xigbar who first got treated to "DANCE! WATER! DANCE!" When a sitar materialized out of the water vapor into Demyx's hands.

Xigbar spluttered as several water forms attacked him...they didn't have a very definite form, but they sort of looked like music notes or maybe the sitar. "WE DO TO HAVE HEARTS, I KNOW IT!" Demyx cried to him.

The water forms stopped attacking and Xigbar stood, soaked through the bone and said, "As if, I'm not the one who discovered this fact, I'm only the messenger of bad news, kid."

Demyx pouted and glared at the other man, pulling his hood over his head as his sitar vanished in a burst of bubbles. Xigbar walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "You're not any old dude, anymore, your with the organization, and you'll find your heart because that is what we're searching for."

Demyx sniffled a bit, "But if we don't really have hearts why does the knowledge of not having one hurt so much?"


	3. The Hungry AntiHero

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's Note: Day three down...W00T!

Summary: Demyx is hungry after Olympus

Rating: T

Pairing: Xaldin+Demyx, Demyx+Xaldin

Warning: VERY LIGHT Shounen-ai...I mean blink and you'll probably miss it.

The Hungry Anti-Hero

Demyx was hungry, now this, for a normal person, wouldn't be a problem, but for members of the Organization it was. You see, the kitchen was ruled by a food nazi, number three in the organization, Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. Xaldin had been put in the kitchen because of his urge to cut things, and because, out of the original six he was the only one who didn't burn water.

Demyx had tried to make friends with the third member of the organization, using their common skill in cooking, but Xaldin had nearly made a shish-kabob out of him, if he hadn't run away.

Now, Demyx was hungry. He had just got back from a long three day mission in the Underworld part of the Olympus Coliseum. The Olympus part was okay, there was food there, but the Underworld...he had been told, repeatedly, and with the threat of Axel's chakram shoved in a very uncomfortable part of his anatomy, NOT TO EAT THE FOOD IN THE UNDERWORLD! With the threat of chakram probes, he had taken the words to heart...well at least he "committed it to memory."

So now he was hungry, tired, and a little beaten up. His scouting mission had had some mild success until he encountered Roxas...er...Sora. The stupid little traitor had refused to comeback and had made mincemeat out of his water forms...well mince-water. First he nearly becomes a chew toy for Cerberus, than he finds out that in order to actually fight with any of his normal strength he has to go steal a stone from the gods of Olympus, then when he finally gets the stone and is back on track of his mission, he encounters Sora and his little gang.

He was hungry, he was going to get food if he had to string Xaldin up by his entrails to do it. He took a deep breath upon reaching the kitchen, nerves of steel, nerves of steel, nerves of steel. He carefully pushed open the kitchen door, standing to one side so that he wouldn't get stabbed if Xaldin shot a lance at the open door. Peeking in, after no lance came through, he found the kitchen empty. Demyx's eyes widened ten fold, he had never seen the kitchen without Xaldin, he didn't think any of them had.

Entering he went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for a tofu-and-cheese sandwich...something to hold him until he finished cooking something else. His sandwich made, mustard, no mayo, he ate it in the amount of time it took some people to open a fridge. Deciding that he wanted fried rice and fish he got out the ingredients and got to work, not aware of the eyes on him.

His rice done and his fish done he made himself a plate and sat down to eat. Just as he pushed his first forkful of rice in his mouth a voice spoke, "You really can cook."

His eyes widened and he swallowed the mouthful without chewing, nearly choking as he downed nearly a whole glass of water to get the rice down. "X-xa-xa-xaldin," Demyx stuttered, nerves of jello, nerves of jello, nerves of jello. He took a deep breath and said so quickly that Xaldin only caught half of what he said, "IjustgotbackfromtheUnderworldpartofOlympus. TheSuperiorsaidthatifIatethefoodtherehewouldhaveAxelshovehischakraminaveryuncomfortablelocation. Ihaven'teateninthreedaysotherthananappleIstolefromOlympuswhenIstoletheOlympusstone. Don'tkillme."

Xaldin's eyes widened at the triad, "Okay, one more time, and remember to breathe."

"I just got back from the Underworld part of Olympus. The Superior said that if I ate the food there he would have Axel shove his chakram in a very uncomfortable location. I haven't eaten in three days other than an apple I stole from Olympus when I stole the Olympus stone. Don't kill me," the last was said in a very squeaky voice as he started wiggling under the table.

"I only acknowledged you can cook, I didn't ask why you had to..." he said a bit confused.

"You tried to turn me into a shish-kabob one time when I was trying to make friends," Demyx whispered.

"Ah...and what did we have dinner that night," now remembering the conversation.

"Soufflé..." Demyx replied, even more confused.

"I thought your mere presence in the kitchen would make it fall," Xaldin said.

Demyx's eyes widened, "You didn't want to kill me, only wanted me to leave before it fell..."

"You came into the right place at the wrong time," he replied.

"Can we be friends?" Demyx asked, blushing a bit.

Xaldin walked over to him, and stole his fork. A little bit of rice and a little bit of fish slid into Xaldin's mouth, "I think we can be a lot more than that."


	4. Tutoring

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's Note: Day 4 and finally we get some slash...it didn't turn out how I thought it would, though...9/6, 9/8, and 9/9 should be very good.

A second note, all the chemical jargon is real, and I looked up the music stuff, so it should be good.

Summary: Demyx gets sent to Vexen for tutoring.

Pairing: Demyx + Vexen

Warnings: OOC-ness...Demyx with a brain o.O and confused Vexen

Rating: T

**Tutoring**

Demyx wasn't a rocket science by any length of the imagination, however, he wasn't as much of an idiot as one would think based off of his attitude. Demyx was definitely a musical genius, coaxing melodies and harmonies in perfect rhythm from his blue Sitar. And it wasn't only the sitar that he could coax into making a musical masterpiece, when he sang birds grew envious of his voice, he sang a cappella, normally, though from time to time he'd bring out his sitar and add a harmony.

Within the castle one man grew jealous of Demyx's beautiful voice, this was a feat in and of itself, had the man thought about it, after all, Nobodies weren't supposed to feel jealously. How could this neophyte have a more beautiful voice than he and not know how to balance a simple chemical equation like the reaction of sodium hydroxide and hydrochloric acid to form sodium chloride and dihydrogen monoxide. Demyx's talents did not lie within the realm of science, nor within the realm of math, but he had success with multiple languages, being able to speak French, English, Japanese, and Latin, among others, and, of course, music.

The Chilly Academic did not understand the Musical Nocturne. It was impossible for him to understand the other Nobody because they were so different. It was The Superior's idea that Demyx get tutored by the other Nobody, after all, they could not have a Nobody running around who could not do his multiplication tables, so Demyx went down into the castle basements and found himself before the lab that Axel had told him horror stories about.

Demyx took a deep breath and knocked, a few moments later he heard, "Come in," and opened the door. The room was whiter than any other part of the castle, except for the meeting room, and when the whole group was there, it had more spots of color than this room. It looked like someone had knocked a swimming pool of bleach into the room, why someone would fill a swimming pool with bleach, Demyx had no idea. Standing in the door way, Demyx allowed his eyes to adjust to the suddenly bright white of the lab before looking around. Demyx soon spotted Vexen as a glaringly black object in the all white room and went over to him.

Vexen was standing over a lit Bunsen burner with couple of metal rods which he was dipping into a liquid and then holding over the flame. Demyx looked on with awe as the flame went from blue to an aqua green and then blue again. "Can Axel do something like that," Demyx asked amazed.

"No, his flames are the color of wood fires, unlike these which have copper," Vexen said a bit distractedly as he took a note of the color and what looked like a time notation in his notebook. He then covered his liquid sample with a lid and turned off his burner. "This way," he said, beaconing the other Nobody to another lab table. "So I'm told you can't even count."

"I can count just fine," Demyx said, tapping his fingers against the work bench in a staccato rhythm, "I just normally count the beats of a measure than anything else."

Vexen looked confused before slapping Demyx's hand, "Cease and desist that annoying tapping." While Demyx's hand didn't start up again, his foot began tapping, "Must you always be moving?"

"I can't help it, I'm used to counting in rhythm," he said. "You have three hundred sixty-one whole ceiling tiles and thirty-seven partial ones."

Vexen blinked and looked at the ceiling, it was indeed tiled and he did count thirty-seven partials, but how had he done the math for the whole tiles, "How did you do that?"

"I counted," he said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, all the way up to where I found you have three hundred and sixty-one."

"You count up to four and start over instead of moving to five?"

"That's most often how I count in music, sometimes I go to six or eight, I just chose a simple four-four time. Four beats per measure and the quarter note gets the beat."

Now it was Vexen's turn to be confused, music and science did not mix. "Well, I suppose, then, the Superior was wrong about your ability to count, and it seems you can multiply. You do know what dihydrogen monoxide is, don't you?"

Demyx paused for a moment, scratched his head and then said, "Water?"

Vexen was surprised, he had used the molecular name for the term rather than H-2-O, and Demyx knew it, "How did you know that?"

"My element is water, I've tried to learn everything I can about it, like the fact that it's a polar molecule, it can be both an acid and a base, and it's one of the products of an acid-base reaction."

Vexen glared at the other, and said, "You studied before coming down, didn't you?"

Demyx looked over, kind of afraid and squeaked out, "No."

"GET OUT OF MY LAB!" Vexen shouted at him.

"Don't be mad," Demyx said, jumping back.

"OUT!" Vexen screeched.

Demyx hurried towards the door, but before leaving he blew a kiss to the other Nobody and hurried out as an icicle imbedded itself in the wall where his head had been.

Vexen and Demyx were truly a lot alike, after all, ice is only water in another form.


	5. The Importance of Listening

Disclaimer: fifth verse, same as the first.

Author's Note: I was amazed as to how easy this was to write...AND THERE'S ACTUALLY YAOI IN IT! O.O

Pairing: LexeausXDemyx

Rating: T

Summary: Demyx talks too much.

**The Importance of Listening**

Lots of Nobodies in the castle wanted Demyx to shut up, the rarely told him too, though. Demyx was naturally the talkative sort, he couldn't stand silence it seemed. Maybe he had some fear of the quite. Axel and Luxord both testified to the fact that Demyx slept with music playing, and when he wasn't playing someone else's music on his CD player, he was playing his sitar.

Even when he was not talking, he'd make noises to fill the silence surrounding him, maybe he was afraid, as crazy as that sounds considering Nobodies weren't supposed to be able to feel fear, that if he allowed silence to reign, he'd be swallowed back into darkness.

Of course, Number 5 hated this. The Silent Hero, Lexaeus, got his name for a reason, he only thought talking should be used if needed, after all, your senses pick up more when your quite, at least he thought so. So when the Melodious Nocturne and The Silent Hero were paired for a mission or in a room together it was usually Demyx talking to himself and Lexaeus attempting to ignore him. Lexaeus, though he would never say so out loud, was beginning to like the sound of Demyx's voice, however, he still valued silence.

It was perhaps this value of silence that Lexaeus that forced him to try to teach this to Demyx. One day the two of them were sent to look into the situation of Traverse Town, a unique town teetering between light and dark, filled with heartless and the remnants of the destroyed worlds. Demyx, as per usual, was talking about some inane thing, Traverse Town's total lack of swimming pools, maybe? Lexaeus couldn't take it anymore, he rounded on the smaller Nobody and pressed his lips against the other's.

Demyx instantly fell silent and went wide-eyed. When Lexaeus pulled back he said, "Now can you be quite?" Demyx nodded a small smile coming to his lips like a cat who got the cream.


	6. Of Mice and Men

Disclamier: sixth verse same as the first

Author's Note: I had a really hard time writing this initially, than I got the quote, "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry," stuck in my head and remembered that Zexion was the Cloaked Schemer, therefore, he must plan, threfore, his plans could fail, and this was the result.

Summary: Right person, wrong time, wrong place

Rating: T

**Of Mice and Men**

Demyx was an interesting character, that was for sure. Out of all of the Nobodies in the organization none of them seemed as full of life as Number Nine. It was this difference that led to Number Six's study of the Melodious Nocturne.

Eating Habits: Subject eats a lot of sweets and is a vegetarian with a seafood exception

Sleeping Habits: Subject can sleep anywhere at any time

Hobbies: Subject plays music, is surprisingly good at chess, and spies on Axel and Roxas.

Stats: Subject is slightly taller than Axel, shorter than Xigbar, subject weighs about the same as two Axels. Subject has a Mohawk and mullet cross and blue eyes.

"Whatcha doing, Zexion?" Demyx asked, coming up behind the other nobody, who had been reading over his notes of Demyx's habits trying to pinpoint the cause of his energetic-ness.

"WHOA!!!" Zexion jumped up quickly covering the contents of his book by drawing them up to his chest. "Nothing, now go away."

"If it was nothing than why are you so defensive of it?" Demyx asked. "I thought I'd be polite and ask so I can know if I can be some help to you."

"Yeah, you can help," Zexion said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, get out of my sight," Zexion said pointing.

Demyx's head drooped and he looked dejected before heading towards the doors. Zexion silently cursed himself and felt like kicking himself, but dismissed that because Nobodies couldn't feel.

"DEMYX!" Zexion shouted, "I'm sorry, but I really don't think you could help me."

Demyx turned around, "Why?"

"Because Nobodies can't love," before disappearing into a dark portal.


	7. TLC

Disclaimer: sixth verse same as the first

Author's Note: I AM SO SO SORRY!!! This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I've been busy for the last twenty-four hours, I only just finished it. At least it's fluffy, and as a thank you, I need to up the rating to M for the next story...(which will be out a few minutes after this one).

Summary: Demyx needs some Tender Loving Care

Rating: T

Pairing: SaixXDemyx?

**TLC**

Demyx looked like he had gotten picked up, chewed up, and spat out by some great big animal, like Hades' Cerberus, despite the fact that he had not been to the Underworld. He looked like something the cat dragged in as he dragged himself through a dark portal into one of the random rooms of the castle.

He really hadn't been paying attention, if he had been, he would have noticed he was in the Commons Room. The only thing he cared about was the couch, which he immediately collapsed into. Demyx wasn't a weakling, in fact he was one of the strongest members of the Organization, he just didn't like to fight and would usually end up beaten up pretty badly before finishing off whomever or whatever he was fighting.

Demyx had just dosed off on the couch when the door opened to the room. It was rare for Organization members to walk, even in the castle. Demyx didn't stir, he was dead to the world. The blue haired Nobody calmly walked up to his younger "friend" and tsked softly looking at his state.

Demyx, what parts were visible, was black and blue, his dirty-blond hair which normally would stick up in a faux-hawk, was matted to his head with a brownish dark red goo, his black uniform was sticking to him in odd ways with rips and missing parts, including one whole sleeve and the silver chains on his hood. Saïx bent down and scooped the blond up wrinkling his nose as the smell of blood assaulted his sensitive nose, he could tell some of it was the light man in his arms, and some where a variety of enemies the blond had obviously faced. The blue haired man opened a dark portal and went to Demyx's room carrying the musician in his arms.

Once there, Saïx laid Demyx on his bed and went into the bathroom to get the first aid supplies that he knew Demyx kept around. Quickly he removed the coat, pants, boots, shirt, and socks from the other Nobody's body and cleaned the open wounds, of which, there were quite a few. He carefully wrapped them upon finishing cleaning them and put the blond into a pair of loose pajama pants. Saïx than used a wet rag to clean the other's hair and checked for head wounds, hoping his "friend" didn't have a concussion. Done, he sat the supplies on the bedside table and pulled up a chair to wait for him to wake.


	8. My Own Destruction

Disclaimer: eighth verse same as the first...dang it I just realized I wrote six instead of seven on the last one...oh well, I'm not changing it...

Author's Note: As an apology for yesterday's no show I give you soft porn, no description, but it's pretty vocal.

Summary: Axel can't even remember his name...

Pairing: DemyxXAxel

Rating: M

**My Own Destruction**

I'm burning up, like a raging inferno, getting hotter and hotter each second. I'm always hot, but now I'm hotter, like a volcano about to go off. Oh...that feels so good, I'm surprised I can feel...Oh...Do that again...am I even speaking out loud?

Oh...I moan and arch my back like a cat in heat and call his name over and over and over again, Demyx! Demyx! Demyx! DEMYX! He splits me in two and puts me back together again, he brings me up and keeps me there for a long time before bring me down again...OH! Again! Again! I cry out to him over and over again, but now I'm not even sure if I'm making noise, and...oh!...not just flapping my mouth in wordless pleasure. Oh what he has done to me...I don't even remember my name, all I know is Demyx! Demyx! Demyx! His fingers on me teasing and stroking and pinching and clawing in all the right places, OH!!!!

If one can die from this, I wouldn't mind going as long as he is the one bringing me to my doom...DEMYX! DEMYX! DEMYX! Red assaults my vision, my hair is in my eyes, he kisses me hard and suddenly my vision is swimming with blue...then I see white, absolute blinding light as I call his name again passing out from the pleasure.


	9. Keep to the Beat

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts by now, than you need to seek therapy.

Author's Note: I nearly forgot about today blush Well at least I've had a bit more sleep, but this is still poorly written...yeah, I think the other idea I had was better than this, oh well, I'll publish it in another series later (yes, series now, because I had another related idea).

Summary: He liked watching them dance.

Pairing: Demyx+Water Forms

Rating: M

Warning: This is angsty at the end...

**Keep to the Beat**

It had not come naturally, making them dance, getting them to dance. The Dancers could dance relatively naturally, they helped him teach them to dance. Them were the water forms he made playing his sitar. No one knew that he had trained each and everyone to dance, to dance individually of the others.

Mostly he let them hop around, sometimes they fought back, but mostly the just hopped. However, he liked watching them dance, it was his one guilty pleasure. No one else saw them dance like he did, well except the Dancers, but they never told anyone. Blue water in his own form sometimes carrying a water sitar, sometimes not. They swayed and moved to any beat he gave them, now experts at dancing. He would sometimes dance among them carrying his sitar, feeling their cool insubstantial forms press against him, brush his neck, his face, and other parts of his anatomy, relishing in the feel.

Demyx liked to watch them dance, and they only danced for him. Not Xemnas, not Xigbar, not Xaldin, not Vexen, not Lexeaus, not Zexion, not Saïx, not Axel, not Luxord, not Marluxia, not Larxene, not Roxas, not Naminé, not anyone in the multiverse, only him, Demyx, Number Nine. He loved watching them dance and afterwards he hated the cold showers, because in the end, none of them were really there...just like him.


	10. Strip Poker

Disclaimer: I think this is the last time I'll write this...it applies for the rest of the fic: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's the property of Disney and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Dang it! I met to write LuxordXDemyx, but this turned out with heavy AxelXDemyx (or DemyxXAxel). I suppose there's a reason that's my favorite pairing. So, anyways, at least one gets to see the other nakie, that has to account for something, right?

Summary: It's Luxord's "Get to Know You Night"

Pairing: more Akudemy than Luxord+Demyx or Demyx+Luxord...but it was the latter I was shooting for...

Rating: M

**Strip Poker**

It was tradition amongst the nobodies, whenever a new member would join they would have a "get to know you night" which usually involved either a drinking game or a game of cards or both. Xemnas never participated, feeling the others were bellow him, Saïx usually joined him in ignoring the others. Xigbar would usually drag either Xaldin or Vexen into it and Zexion would be dragged over by Lexeaus who insisted that the younger Nobody needed to socialize. Axel was there, he had been the first to his own, and had declared a game of "I Never" in which he had found out his ability to control fire. Demyx had come to his, but they were surprised to find that the nobody had come to the one after his, after all, he had wound up drunk and in bed with Axel the last time.

Luxord was the new nobody's name. He had short cut blond hair and a goatee, without the mustache, and spoke with a British sounding accent. Luxord was sitting at the table much the same way Axel had been when the group had filtered in. Finally with Zexion sitting down, they declared everyone that was coming was there. Demyx had brought a portable CD player and was playing some Flogging Molly, "Perfect music for getting drunk," he said.

As with tradition they finally asked Luxord, "So, what do you want to play?" When Demyx had joined they had played Go Fish which had morphed into another game as they got drunker.

"Poker," Luxord said. They all nodded but were shocked when he said, "Strip Poker. Person with the lowest hand must remove an article of clothing." He was shuffling the cards in his hands looking around.

"Sounds good to me, we played Go Fish on my 'get to know you' night and I still wound up naked by the end of the night," Demyx said, "might as well have the nakedness be the point of the game."

Axel nodded in agreement and soon they were all in. Luxord dealt five cards to everyone and sat the pile in the center. Luxord stayed as he was, Demyx drew three, as did Axel, Zexion drew two, Lexeaus drew one, Xaldin drew two, as did Xigbar. Luxord showed a full house (three sixes and two tens), Demyx a pair of nines (ten high), Axel a pair of eights (queen high), Zexion three aces (nine high), Lexeaus a flush (J, Q, K, A, 2 of hearts), Xaldin a queen high, and Xigbar a ten high. Xigbar striped one of his gloves off.

Luxord lost one glove in the next hand. Xigbar folded and had to drink a shot of the strong stuff, but Lexeaus lost a glove. Over the next few hands they all lost clothes, except Zexion, who probably could smell the subtle differences between the cards and know when he would lose before drawing and folded. Finally, though, he passed out, having to drink a lot of the strong stuff, and it was only Demyx and Luxord left with some clothing, the others dropping out when they only had their boxers.

Axel was watching the pair look over their cards glaring at one another, both were down to their boxers and had become very competitive. Axel just hoped to get laid, again, and wouldn't mind a three some. Luxord laid his cards down, an Ace high, Demyx' face fell as he laid down his cards, King high. Standing up, he dropped his boxers and sat back down, "Up for a game of 'I never?'" he asked.


End file.
